lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker Kent
|background = white |fontcolor1 = black |font = times new roman |color1 = gray |name = Tucker Kent |image = Tucker1.jpg |width = 275px |color2 = dimgray |fontcolor2 = black |bodyfontcolor = black |age = 22 |gender = Male |education = Barfield Community College (Graduated) |birthday = July 27, 1991 |address = 69 Green Avenue, Barfield |occupation = Auto Mechanic at Barfield Auto |personality = Well, most people look at me and consider me to be a some jerk who hates everyone and everything. They're partially right. I'm nice though, and I often make jokes with my friends. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunet *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6'0" (1.83 m) Well, I usually wear darker clothing - mostly blacks, dark blues, and such. I also often wear jeans and a sweatshirt since they're very comfortable, you know? But yeah, that's all I can really say about my appearance. |family = Nathan Kent Nathan is my dad. He's pretty cool, I guess. He was always working when I was growing up which was honestly fine with me. That's really all I have to say about him. Molly Williamson-Kent For some reason, my mom never really wanted to change her name so she made it Williamson-Kent. I don't even know. She stayed at home a lot which was honestly aggravating because she would complain about everything all the time. Nathan Kent Jr He's my older brother. I don't like him. Spencer Kent He's my younger brother and he's alright. He's still in high school since he failed a grade or something. |friends = Lian Harper Lian and I dated throughout high school and part of college. We break up a year or so ago, but we still talk once in a while. We're just not exactly best friends, obviously. Bec Hamilton Bec and I met when she fell on me one day. She's alright and I consider her as a friend even though she moved away a while back. |relationships = Danica Posavec Lian Harper (Ex) |housemates = My dog |history = Well, I was obviously born on the day I was born in a hospital. My parents had already had my older brother Nathan Jr a year before me. Four years after my birth, my little brother Spencer was born. After Spencer, I guess my parents decided to stop having kids since three boys was enough to deal with. I grew up in San Francisco and lived a good life there, I guess. In my senior year of high school, I dated Lian Harper, and we went to Barfield Community College together and ended up breaking up. I worked in a grocery store during my time at BCC, but after I graduated, I quit my job and got another one as an auto mechanic. That's really all to tell now. |trivia = *My favorite band is AC/DC. *I also really like Pink Floyd, the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, and Guns N' Roses. |note =Tucker is my second character and I love him and I can't part with him. There have been times that I almost have, but each time I decide I like him too much to just get rid of him. I'm sure someone understands that feeling. |fc = Colin Morgan |user = InsaneBlueberry}}